


【伊桑x博士】闭眼，是你

by smooth_catttttttt



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_catttttttt/pseuds/smooth_catttttttt
Summary: 伊桑x博士，前后有意义有擦边车，但是🈚️真的车许多自己的理解与脑补，ooc别骂我，点出去就行了(因为我嘴很臭太久不用ao3我连文风都变了(沉思
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伊桑x博士，前后有意义  
> 有擦边车，但是🈚️真的车  
> 许多自己的理解与脑补，ooc别骂我，点出去就行了(因为我嘴很臭  
> 太久不用ao3我连文风都变了(沉思

凯尔希将他带到我面前时，他们二人都没有说一句话。

【伊桑x博士】闭眼，是你

炎客刚向我报道了，听他的意思好像是他以前就认得我，我可能还做过他之前那些不干净的生意的雇主。  
但是还跟我这儿扯淡有什么用呢，我什么都不记得了。  
不光是炎客，我感觉罗德岛接纳的外来客好像是越来越多了起来，他们还无一不是成为了我作战体系中的核心干员，这样其实有失妥当。  
我正想着，凯尔希就带了一个新面孔敲开了我办公室门。  
和炎客不同，这位还懂得去凯尔希那里报个到体个检，在他们这群叛逆者中也算是循规守矩的了。  
这位新来的干员的资料我当然早就看过，他的资料还躺在我的办公桌上——这位男性干员叫做伊桑，很牛逼，可以变透明。  
他本人还蛮有规矩地向我打了个招呼，明显感觉是在克制什么他原有的说话方式。  
他其实和我想象中和这个资料上的有很大的区别：我本以为他是那种一上来就秀自己绝活给我这个“乡巴佬”开开眼的人，没想到他从头到尾都表示着这人对自己的控制，倒也不是克制自己吹嘘，感觉更多的是在克制自己的体态，他现在正站得笔直。  
他很想给我留下一个好印象，这比炎客和银灰都好多了：炎客一进门就给我把门砍了，丹增直接给我贡献了一杯鸟屎咖啡。  
如他所愿的，他现在给我留下的印象真不错，不知道是我现在太过于劳累还是什么原因，我甚至想和他拥抱在一起，卸下身上所有的包袱，以赤身裸体的心灵与之依靠。  
哪里有什么一见钟情，只有见色起意。

"你是怎么判断他可用的？"  
"很简单，他有信念，被现实打碎了。现在我们再给他一个。"  
伊桑的干员简历是我放入档案室的，凯尔希对此嗤之以鼻，她对整合运动的人有着难以调和的阶级矛盾，估计是和在我消失的时候失踪与遇难的高级干员有关。  
切尔诺贝利的血雾中，星sir的般若猛地挡在我面前，她的盾和那高达一人的斧头碰撞，发出了沉重的响声，宛若鬼的哀嚎。  
就在这种情况下，我可以在战场上发呆。  
远处有一处蓝色的光点，不知道为什么，我能看见幽灵组长的样子－－蓝色的尾巴，他戴了一副白色的放风镜。  
他也看到了自己。  
在我以为他会对自己扯嘴一笑的时候，他叹了口气，然后低头戴上了眼镜，消失在了我的视线里。  
我们，是一样的。

我从来不是什么善茬，有时送葬人都会怀疑我的种族：人类，最普通的人类，居然有着如此恶魔般的气场。  
我的手腕快过了我的脑子，反手抓住了已经穿过我去的幽灵组长。  
他穿过星熊与嘉维尔的手法非常娴熟，正常人在这乱战之中很难感受到其中气流的变化，当然，我也没感受到，那是我身体的自主行动，甚至都没有通过大脑的批准。  
幽灵组长现了身，迫不得已的。  
他的眼中充满着惊诧与胆怯，但可惜的是我手中的力度没有带一丝的仁慈。  
"没有人留意这边。"我说，"不要再让我发现你。"  
我松开了手，他也在刹那间恢复了隐身。  
想必这种有着特殊技巧的人在被人识破了之后会有一段时间来怀疑人生，希望他走上另外的生活。  
我不是什么慈悲心肠的人，但是我就是放走了他，我乐意。

现在他正站在我的身前，一身汗臭味。  
乱世之人不会祈祷，但是我仍然庆幸我当年的决定。  
我没有和任何人说过我们曾经与伊桑正面交战过这件事，这会令凯尔希与阿米娅心中不悦，所以我不说。  
星熊愣神的期间，一块脱落的广告牌倒落下来，正当她和嘉维尔决定在那牌子接触的一瞬间击打回去时，那东西不  
再动了，我们也有时间撤离了那块区域。  
我捏了捏前面的空气，直接捏到了伊桑的手心。  
他脉搏不稳，一身酸臭味，那是混合了氯化钠，钾，硫和碳酰胺的味道，鼻尖还萦绕着他的热度。  
我拍了拍他的后背，说道："没轮到你逞强。"  
伊桑已经可以做到就算被我拍到，也不会现身了，估计是他这种魔术与使用者的专注程度有很大关系吧，现在我突然识破他的伪装这件事已经被他习惯了。  
"说什么傻话呢，你又出现了什么奇怪的错觉？"  
我握着他的手，伊桑先生带着黑色的皮质手套，但是他的手却是热乎乎的，明明他的种群是一种低温生物。

错觉，是啊。如果这个时候不是在龙门街头追捕西西里人的话 ，我真想找德克萨斯借个火，好好思考一下自己到底怎么了。  
伊桑先生会保护自己这件事，是每个干员都会对自己做的事情。自己是他们的博士，他们需要利用自己的部署安排，如果我丧命于此，那阿米娅他们冒着生命危险出入乌萨斯将自己救出来这件事就毫无意义了。  
但是自己，唉，脑子转得太快了也不好，自己甚至能对伊桑的微表情进行分析，说白了也只是会推断出对自己有利的结果。  
我很是相信自己的脑子，但是那是平时。  
在推断别人感情的方面，我虽然不得不相信我的脑子，但是我又不太相信自己的脑子。  
是的，我喜欢伊桑先生，并且认为对方也喜欢自己。  
真是奇怪的错觉。

想必伊桑先生是之前都没有认真的留意过我，我左脸颊那道被整合运动弩手射伤的伤疤，他问我，是否是他的武器不小心割伤的我。  
啊，痴线，我这伤口结痂都不知道掉落了多少次了。  
他做出了焦急的样子，因为我没有回答。  
我眨了眨眼睛，我自认为我的眼睛还挺好看的。  
这是刚经历了战斗的伊桑先生，那种偏紫调的黑色皮肤上缀着汗珠－－又是碳酰胺的味道。  
自己并没有恋爱脑到认为那种味道好闻，抽了抽鼻子也就作罢。  
他的头发因为汗珠的原因，有些软趴趴的，他一直在顺着自己额前的发丝，保持所有头发都在后面。有些汗顺着他的胡子滴落下来，落在他白色的潮服上，尽管上面已经沾满了无数的灰尘与血溅。

“伊桑先生。”  
我说到，也不管对方会是什么态度，狠狠地抱住了他，如我们二人初见一般，我长长地叹了口气。  
啊啊，这是抱上他的感觉，这是被他保护的感觉，这是相信他的感觉。  
这是将自己剥开干净，灵魂与人相拥的感觉。  
我在他的肩窝埋了进去，晃了晃头，好似想钻进去一般蹭着。隐约还能闻到他洗发水的味道，不过自己也是那个味道，大家都是男的，浴室用品用得都是同一堆。  
“怎么了吗.....”  
“我喜欢你。”  
我没等他说完，就插了句话进来。

我很自私，就算我这么说了，伊桑就算是拒绝，他也必须呆在罗德岛里，与我过着抬头不见低头见的日子。  
可能就会渐渐地日久生情了呢？  
我被我这种想法吓了一跳，但实际上这就是我的真实想法。  
我还有一个自私的点  
——我跑了。

我随便找了个屋顶站着吹风，顺便和不远处的能天使打着招呼，让她帮我带根烟来。  
她笑嘻嘻地跳了过来，拿了根大帝的雪茄，问我这个够劲吗。  
我苦笑地和她说，大帝知道了不得创作一首rap骂我。  
能天使拍拍胸脯说放心吧，一根它还不会，两根才会。  
不胜好意，我只得"蛮不情愿"地点上了火，从钱夹里掏了几张龙门币以示感谢。  
"谢谢老板，作为友情提示，好像有整合运动的人正在过来哦？"  
我看了看能天使手中的铳，心想这么好你干脆帮我突突了不就好了，但是她已经消失在我视线里了，想必企鹅物流那边也有自己的安排，只是凑巧碰上了而已。  
她说得不错，我已经听到这栋建筑老旧的楼梯在吱吖作响了，想必是看见我单独一人游荡，想捉我个瓮中捉鳖。  
呸呸呸，怎么能说自己是鳖。

我叼着雪茄，随着我上下的磨牙，那烟还会在空中划出红线，真不愧是大帝的雪茄，自己的嗓子一下清明了起来。  
我简直太可恶了，居然真的会把自己的算计用在自己喜欢的人身上。  
可是，  
自己真的不知道该怎么面对伊桑先生。  
心中的情感是喷涌而出的，他们就像灯光一样，一看到伊桑先生自己就会忍不住地嘴角带笑，可能自己脾气这么坏的人早被别人发现了罢。  
真希望伊桑先生发现了，然后考虑自己之后还觉得不错，那自己的表白也没白废那么大力气－－戒烟许久了，刚刚连烟瘾都犯了，浑身难受。  
我确实如同别人所说的，脑子非常好用，在如此紧迫的环境中还有时间思考自己的感情问题。  
烟卷被自己从嘴中拿下，缓缓地吐出了几阵白烟。  
天台的门响动了几声，我也做好了准备一脚把对方踹会楼梯间。老旧的锁头尽管是从内锁上了，但好像也坚持不了多久。  
只听咚声作响，门被拉开了。  
门后没有人。

"伊桑先生？！"  
不知道为什么，能天使竟然把伊桑先生当做了整合运动的人。

在见到我愣神的表情时，伊桑先生露出了形态："笨蛋!烟要烧手了！"  
我连忙吸了几口，就将还余下许多的雪茄踩灭了，神情还没有完全从把对方干掉的思绪中出来："你有毛病吧？不离我远点？！"  
伊桑先生没有回答，他把放风镜推到了头上，迈开步子追上了倒退着的我，张开双臂，把我紧紧地抱住了。  
他的手套插进了我的发丝，仿佛在抱着什么几十万龙门币一样珍重。  
你知道吗，我从来没想象过自己会被人爱。他的声音低了下来，一改他平时那如同恶魔的低语。  
"过去的都过去了，"他说，"但是，根本就是你在追我啊，太狡猾了，太狡猾了。"  
都到了这个时候，我心中还在想着：果然自己的那些行为被伊桑先生知道了。  
"我爱你。"我乘胜追击，不给伊桑留一丝的占领先机的机会。  
想必是变色法术控制不好了，我眼睁睁地看着他的头发变成了红色，脸也变得通红，看起来整个人直接要炸了。  
我在他怀中笑出鹅叫，揉着他那一会变透明一会又变红的头发，觉得十分有意思，非常故意地与他贴近了距离。  
博士，闭上眼睛。他对我说。

龙门老城区基本上已经没人住了，在这个地方活动的不是龙门近卫局就是整合运动，零零散散还有企鹅物流和我们罗德岛。  
龙门离赤道比较近，终年温暖，又四周靠海，终年湿润。  
我的皮肤自从来到龙门之后就没有感到干过，嘴唇同理。  
伊桑先生的嘴唇有些干燥，他张了张嘴，想要带动我的唇也分开，可惜我并没有这个意识。  
"张嘴。"他说。  
"技术很娴熟啊，没被爱过的人？"  
说到这里，我当然早就睁开了眼睛，看到伊桑有些不好意思地低声说道:"你在我梦里，就是这样的。"  
一时间我是又可气又好笑，手不知道是去打他还是抱住他。  
"博士，我比你要大上很多，有些话已经羞于承诺了，但是"伊桑停顿了一下，还是换了一种说法，"狮蝎有新爸爸了。"

我其实挺迷惑他说那话的意思的，直到回到罗德岛的时候，狮蝎对我叫妈妈，我才知道是怎么回事。  
想必某人被叫爸爸的频率也挺高的，不然也不会连送葬人都知道了我和伊桑的事情。  
听12f描述，好像不完全是狮蝎的错，某人最近的兴奋程度完全暴露了。  
我是恨不得原地撞死在豆腐上，巡林者急忙安慰说不就是和同事谈恋爱吗爷爷们完全理解。  
不是这个意思啊！  
我在心中呐喊。

我好像从很久之前开始，就习惯性地为伊桑换班留了一个门了。  
可能是在整合运动呆久了的原因，他还是习惯性地喜欢隐着身四处游荡。一开始干员们还会要求我给他戴上什么标志性的东西。  
那不就和宠物似的吗。  
我虽然有些恼怒，却还是耐心地和他们解释了伊桑先生是会把身边东西都变透明这件事。  
这件事我从来没有和伊桑先生提到过，也希望他永远不要知道:因为我认为他是十分热爱自由的人。

伊桑喜欢隐身后突然吓我，但实际上根本吓不到，他也知道，但这还是作为一项保留活动时不时地进行着。  
最常见的就是在我在控制中枢值班后他的换班，因为那时候已经是我精神的极限，所以他经常尝试我是否还能感觉到他的存在。  
说实话，有几次我劳累到根本无法判断他的位置，但是心里一直知道是他，所以总的来说还是没有被吓到过。

自从去过龙门后，伊桑自然不用住宿舍了，他的小床自动升级成了博士级的双人床——他本人说如果早饭也能升级一下就好了。  
“真是可惜啊——”我说，“我不爱吃早饭，所以没有。”

缠丸和猎蜂比赛拆家的账单我还历历在目，就算头底下枕着枕头，脑子也停止不了。  
半梦半醒之间，我的脑子已经奇妙地幻想出嘉维尔为了打架而把蓝毒的毒伤治好的场景了，清醒了才知道脑子的画面有多么的迷幻。  
“吵醒你了？”伊桑的值班时间比我要顺延两个小时，所以现在应该是半夜两点，“我待会可能睡着睡着就不见了，不要恐慌。”  
我的脑子还不太好使，甚至还停留在嘉维尔拿维娜的锤子砸人的场景，对着昏黄灯光下的伊桑咧嘴一笑，搂住了他褪去衣物的腰腹：  
“嘿嘿，找到你了....”  
伊桑一愣，表情有些丑，又像是苦笑又像是在哭。  
“你找到我了。”他说，“我被你找到了。”  
我有些奇怪，这是小学三年级的把字句被字句的转换，伊桑先生却说出了考试差一分及格的感觉。  
“博士，”他把我拉到了他大腿上面对面坐好，我有些迷糊，像个没骨头的人似的，头还靠在他肩膀上，“闭上眼睛。”  
这次他的吻好像带了些其他的意思，我的脑子里是泡普卡在锯扭蛋机的场景，一时间甚至还夹杂了我被锌兰下令扔到水里的时候水中的窒息感。  
下腹一阵微电流经过，我心想有点小遭。  
具体怎么个遭法，具体得问问自己屁股底下那个东西。  
我故意在上面蹭了蹭，颇有玩味地看着伊桑先生。这是一个非常大胆的行为，我但凡吃了一颗花生米都不会这样。  
伊桑的手顺着我的腰窝直上，逆着脊柱的走向向上撸着。估计是快睡觉了的原因，他并没有带手套，指肚与大拇指根部那本该柔软的地方都是块状的茧子，摩擦在我背肌上的感觉十分微妙，致使我往他的方向靠了靠，肋骨仿佛都已经贴上了他的。  
"博士，松开点，我去卫生间。"伊桑嘬了口我本来带着耳骨钉的位置，见势就要起身。  
我像是深海色的召唤物一样紧紧地搂着他，连腿都缠上了他的后背，一瞬间就把变透明的他逼了回来。  
他有些无奈地摇了摇头，手托着我的屁股就'嘿哟'一声下了床，直冲着卫生间就去了。  
这时候，我在心中默想了一遍卫生间里安全套和润滑剂的位置，我今天终于开张了!  
说实话，就是到现在这步了我都还是有些害怕。  
说来有些好笑，出生入死穿越于死人堆中的博士居然在和自己男朋友冲本垒的时候害怕了，这事绝对不能被任何人知道，不然拉普兰德的笑声可以在自己耳边持续一个月了。

伊桑把我放在大理石做的洗手台上，我没有睡觉穿裤子的习惯，所以内裤包裹的小博士直接一览无余。不过伊桑好像没有这方面的意思。  
他低头单单是褪去了自己的裤子，背靠在我身边的墙上，给自己做着手活。  
我有些不舒服，问着他我呢？  
"都说了，我要去卫生间。"伊桑的嗓中发出一些深沉的囔声，"是你非要跟来的。"  
麋香在这个狭小的空间扩散着，我脸和耳朵都发着烫，往他那边探了探身子:"亲我。"  
他手上的动作没停，冲我摇了摇头，垂着眼睛任那汗珠划过他黑色的皮肤。  
"抱我。"我张开双臂，冲他咧嘴一笑，我知道他坚定了的事情绝对不会改变，所以他今天肯定不会抱我。一时间玩心大起，也不去考虑小伊桑的尺寸问题了，一心撩拨他。  
果然如我所料，伊桑先生没有理我。  
我从洗手台上轻跃而下，跪立在他身前，舔了一下他正在做活的手指关节：  
"艹我。"

我又跑了。  
但是这次还挺开心的。  
我把被子整个遮住了我的头，还有全身。我缩在被子里，既希望伊桑收拾得慢一些，又有些等不及。  
还在我试图完全把自己裹成毛毛虫的途中，我就感到床往下一陷，当然是非常轻松地抓住了又想吓唬我的透明伊桑先生。  
“太狡猾了。”他说。  
“不狡猾怎么抓的住你。”我回答。

之后半夜三更我又被房间里的咪啵吓一跳的事就是后话了。

"你是怎么判断他可用的？"  
"很简单，他有信念，被现实打碎了。现在我们再给他一个。"  
凯尔希这面无表情其实就代表着不通过，我连忙补了几句:  
“他其实只是需要一个，能抓住他的人。”  
“而我可以保证，就算我闭着眼睛都能知道他在哪里。”  
凯尔希明显还想说些什么，但是还是作罢了:“博士，你一向看人很准，我就再无条件的信任你一次。”

乱世之人不会祈祷，  
但是我仍然庆幸我当年的决定。


	2. 【伊桑x博士】极端利己主义

认识了他之后，我才知道不是每个人都像我自己一样是极端利己主义。

【伊桑x博士】极端利己主义

上一次去龙门还是因为叙拉古人的原因，其实不全是，是整合运动因为叙拉古人动乱的原因趁虚而入，但实际上叙拉古人还是被龙门人自己解决掉的。  
我对龙门这个城市有一种打骨子里来的熟悉，仿佛街头高架桥的钢筋是构成我骨骼的来源，仿佛那川流不息的私家车是我血管中流动的液体。但是，我还是想不起任何事情。  
这一次，我在煌的保护下几乎游遍了全城，我也曾经幻想过我会不会在这里买过鱼蛋仔呢？我会不会也从贫民区破烂不堪的屋顶上滑下来过呢？我会不会也曾经站在这栋高楼上眺望过对岸的高楼呢？  
“博士，你在看什么？”这时候煌就会这么问我。  
但是这些幻想并没有让我想起丝毫的什么，我也就只能摇摇头说没什么。  
龙门阴沉的天气是地面上许多人运用源石技艺的映射，仿佛那冷到汗毛都被冻掉的冰晶还在眼前。  
我低头笑了笑，告诉问我情况的煌我没问题。

一路上凯尔希的脸都很臭，第一是因为阿米娅又用技艺了，第二是因为嘉维尔的症状加重了，好在阿米娅是没有加重什么。  
我倒是觉得嘉维尔脸上的笑容好久不见，人活一世就是为了高兴，如果不让嘉维尔出去施展她的拳脚，可能她会失去拥有自由的快感，这是比症状加重更可怕的。  
她不需要任何人的可怜，因为她足够强大。  
我吐了口烟，趁着到罗德岛还有一段距离，我赶快把手中的这包烟抽完，以免回去又被某人说来说去。  
“嘉维尔，”我打紧抽了几口就扔了烟头，用脚踩灭，将脸凑到了嘉维尔脸前，问她道，“看我脸上有伤口什么的吗？”  
嘉维尔皱着眉仔细地看了我几下，给我擦了擦颧骨上的血污：“有人在等你的感觉真不错，不是吗？”  
我笑了笑，没有说什么。

离移动建筑还有一些距离，只听卡提一声惊呼，那个悬浮在空中的烟头掉落了下来，然后有一阵风就冲我铺面而来。  
我也抱上了他，鼻尖在他的肩窝蹭来蹭去。  
我从来，我甚至是在回来的路上都没有这么想过，但是确实，我在见到他的一瞬间仿佛所有事情都瓦解了，我的一切都变得虚伪了起来：明明我并没有受什么委屈，却是那么的想和他撒娇。  
他的手指插进了我后脑的头发里，我感受出来他没有带他经常带的那个皮质手套。  
我笑着和他说刚刚那个悬浮在空中的烟头的事：“你不是说戒了吗？”  
他透明的身体有些红了起来，把我抱得更紧了：“戒不了了。”  
不知道他是在说烟，还是在说我。

伊桑先生并没有编入此次前往龙门的人员当中，可能是因为他前整合运动成员身份的原因吧。  
我临走的时候他也因为性格的原因没有什么婆婆妈妈的叮嘱，反而是我还叮嘱他别吃胖了，把腹肌吃没了。  
因为我的性格原因，我并没有向干员们公布我和伊桑先生的事情，也不想公布。但是大家大多都心知肚明，就和梓兰小姐和月见夜一样。

进了罗德岛内部伊桑先生不知道为什么都没有解除透明化，在外人看来，我手中明明什么都没有，却仿佛牵了东西一般，看起来还挺灵异的  
我觉得有趣，悄悄在他耳边问道：“你是不是没有穿衣服？”  
伊桑先生无所谓似的向我轻哼一声，没有回答我这句话。  
我就是和他在一起的时候会变得格外的矫情，恨不得直接变性成女生，直接在他耳边娇喘也不会有哪里奇怪的性别。  
“啊啊，某人平时明明最喜欢显眼的....”我一边说一边把手往他后背钻，果然是没摸到那熟悉的反光布面料，伊桑先生捉住了我的手，空间中透明的地方模糊了一下，不知道是谁的心脏在动摇。  
“博士，干员报告我就.....”阿米娅抱着一堆资料，看到我奇怪的表情突然脸红了起来，“伊桑先生是不是在，是我失礼了博士。”  
“没事的阿米娅，你去看看煌，我觉得她的精神状态不是特别好。”我的头有些眩晕感，不知道是怎么产生的，阿米娅应下后嘱咐伊桑先生送我回房。这样，方舟内部就出现了一个人被凭空抱起这样的事情，但幸好是除了灰猴和安比尔之外，大家都已经习惯了，而这两位也是极其会察言观色的性格。  
我脑子里还晕晕乎乎的想着一些新干员的事情，不久就失去了意识。

再次醒来的时候伊桑先生裸着上半身，正在给我额头上敷冰毛巾，还在用不知道什么药膏擦着我的腰侧。  
“末药来了一趟，你有点低烧。”伊桑手上的药膏有点冰，惹得我腰侧直躲他的手，“你这里还有一块烧伤，已经发炎了。”  
“估计是煌搞得吧...”我含糊不清地嘟囔着，意识确实有点不清楚，仿佛龙门的一切就是魔咒一般，在我脑中撞击着，告诉着我的归属地。  
伊桑并没有回答我什么，但是他估计内心的黑暗面正在暗自嘀咕呢。  
“伊桑先生。”我覆上了他的手背，问道，“你觉得，我有没有可能之前在龙门生活过？”  
伊桑低头亲了一口我的手背，丝毫没有敷衍我的意思，回答道：“如果你游历了这么多地方，只有龙门有感触的话很有可能你的感觉是对的。”  
“龙门的一切就仿佛是流在我的血液里一样...”我盯着天花板上的霉点，“每一辆车行过，都在冲击着我的血管，让我留下，告诉我自己属于这里，就连煌带我从世贸大厦上一跃而下的时...”  
“什么，煌带你从世贸大厦上跳下来？”伊桑的语调不禁尖了起来，好似没有耐心了似的就想出去找某人算账。  
“听人说完话你会不会。”我也有些急了，用腰腹力量起身把他抓了回来，就看刚刚凝结好的药膏又迸裂开了，“我和她脑子都有问题，好吧！”  
伊桑一下眼神又软了，他完美的背肌终于可以不面对着我了，他又坐回了我身边，手摁在我的腰处，仿佛恨不得那烧伤立刻就好：“你继续说。”  
“我跃下的时候，我甚至觉得，就这么摔死在这片土地上好像也不错。”  
伊桑的手又冰了一个度，他扯出了一个非常难看的笑容。  
“啊，雷电跃在我身边，陨石从天而降，空气时而迸裂时而冰冻，真的是，太美了。”我把手腕挡在眼前，盖住不知道为什么留下的眼泪，“我想这么美丽地，就这么殒命于龙门。”  
伊桑大概是知道了霜星的事，他用指肚摩挲着我左脸上老早以前留下的伤疤：“你不应该承受这么多。”  
“谁都不应该承受这么多。”龙门的召唤还在我脑子里突突地跳，但是我首先选择了与身上的人拥吻起来。  
一吻罢，伊桑担心我腰侧的水泡裂开，小心翼翼地没有再来第二次。  
“伊桑先生。”我的手指在他的小胡子里拨拉，“来做吧。”  
“那要好好活着，狮蝎不能没有妈妈。”  
伊桑先生果然是听出了我话中‘我可不想死的时候都是处男’的意思，谁知道他怎么读的心。

其实我自认为那个烧伤没多痛，都走了一路了自己愣是没发现那里还有一块伤，但是伊桑先生倒是宝贵得很，将我小心翼翼地捞起来，我的后背贴在他的胸口，将我的头掰过去与之接吻。  
我拉着伊桑先生抚在我脖子上的手，让他往下探去，他也是无师自通，一只手握住我的胸口一只手在我小腹打转。  
“干嘛，我们难道要先结个婚你再伸进去吗？”我轻笑着嘲讽道。  
“你在害怕。”伊桑先生倒是一语中的，他最近从人微表情来判断情感的技术越来越强了，这种被人说中了的感觉并不好，为了表示自己一丢丢都不带怕的，我越过伊桑的手，自己开始撸动起了自己的性器。  
伊桑的手从两具肉体中穿了进来，从我的后方钻进了内裤，随后又钻进了某处，再一次进来的时候，他的手上带了某种冰凉的东西。  
我眯着眼审视着他涂得什么东西，他也给我拿来过来，看着他手上确确实实地拿着润滑剂我就又低下了头，给自己做着手活。  
他明显是想啃我的脖子，被我向下摁了摁：“脖子毛细血管太多，肩膀。”  
伊桑稍微挪了一下身子离我远了一点，拽着衣服的下摆就帮我脱了个精光，他自己本来上半身就没穿，搞得这个气氛一下充满了‘正经干事’的气息。  
他揉我屁股的手法宛若在演三级片一样，我也不好意思真的开口去问，这个气氛好像不太适合我还絮絮叨叨的。  
他的另一只手抚过我背上一道道的伤疤。  
“很恶心吗？”我问道。  
“我也有很多。”他巧妙地避开了这个话题。

不知道他嘴上啃了我肩膀多久，他那比一般人要有力许多的手指揉着我的臀瓣，一边揉捏着一边往外撑开，直到可以容纳自己性器的前端。  
我的手放开了手中的小博士，撑到了身前，给伊桑留了个背影，不太想回头看他，不知道这个时候适不适合我们两人比赛一下谁的脸更红一点。  
伊桑先生在我的肩胛骨上亲吻着，小心翼翼地刚刚没入了一个前端，我就感觉到自己的嗓子里呜咽了一声，伊桑先生的手在我的胯骨的地方摩挲着，安抚着颤抖。  
“放松一点....”这句话也不知道是谁说的，我的精神已经被吊在了某个位置，但是可能身后那人比我更加紧张。  
“你也放松一点，我没事。”这句话好像是我说的，鬼知道我为什么要说这样的话，被进入的感觉非常微妙，要不是我一遍遍提醒自己身后的人是伊桑，可能我已经吐出来了也说不定。  
伊桑的分身刚刚进入到那本不应该被艹入的地方，肠道的包裹实在是比手掌上的撸动要刺激太多，这种感觉是直接传达到了神经元，让伊桑根本无法停止自己胯部正在进行的动作。  
仿佛在闻吸着空中我散发出来的气味，又或是在享受被完全包裹的瞬间一般，伊桑先生在我的颈间轻蹭着，但是我明确地对他呻吟着说不能啃。  
被人直接艹到某个自己并不了解的地方的感觉并不好，虽然自己浑身的神经细胞都在向自己传来“愉悦”的讯号，但是这种感觉还是有些许的微妙。  
直到性快感直击我的脑垂体，白光出现在我眼前之前，我可能都不太明白自己到底在做什么。

伊桑非常喜欢与自己的皮肤全方位的接触，就仿佛这样就可以留下他存在的证明，我并不讨厌这种如同液体般包围的感觉。  
这让我梦到了我睡在一堆臭臭泥中游泳，在梦里的时候我拼命扑腾也无动于衷，直到我被伊桑先生握住了手。  
耳边隐约响起了凯尔希的声音，她模模糊糊骂着伊桑先生，大概就是我的低烧和烧伤的相关事情吧，无所谓，我不关心。  
中间好像狮蝎还来在我腿上趴了一会，我实在是太困了，加上她也没弄出啥动静，再次醒来的时候居然头顶多了几个红灯笼，床边特别夸张地多了一个屉车，龙门风格的那种。  
身边躺着的反而不是伊桑先生而是狮蝎，估计也是不知道怎么睡着了，被伊桑先生放到了床上睡，全罗德岛能不弄醒狮蝎的人估计只有伊桑先生了。  
我本想摸摸狮蝎的头发，但她作为前雇佣兵的警惕性让我的手还没有摸上去就已经醒了，她揉着眼睛和我说：“伊桑先生...去陈小姐那边借东西装扮房间了，他说妈妈醒了就先吃粥。”  
我打开屉车的屉笼，要是里面是白粥或者是甜粥我就把伊桑骂一顿。  
里面的海鲜粥还热着，虾估计是怕我现在肠胃消化不了剥好了放在一旁的碟子里，特地写了个小条说要给狮蝎吃，我可能消化不了。  
艹。我把脸别开了，起身就像去厕所或者随便什么狮蝎看不到的地方。  
“博士，您怎么哭了？”  
事情的结尾当然是我抱着狮蝎哭了一顿，然后我喝粥狮蝎吃虾，最后我们两人一起去把屉车给陈sir她们还了。

搞什么，好像只有我一个人是只关心自己一样。  
最后，我的房间整个被装扮成了龙门风味，伊桑先生还和我一起做了两天肠粉，虽然他吃的比较多。  
“哇，这个真的是超好吃耶！”我帮伊桑用勺子切下了一段肠粉，告诉他这才是正确的吃法。  
我嘿嘿地笑着，感觉像个傻子一样。


End file.
